In Ruins
by HiddenWolfx
Summary: On the run from slavers for five years, a young run away and her faithful companion, Dogmeat, find themselves at the mercy of a sleazy man known as Moriarty.


Abandoned, waste covered streets, cracked and worn with two centuries worth of damage. Deep fissures carved themselves into the earth, splintering off into all directions for miles on end until they disappeared unto the horizon. The bleak gray clouds contrasting the bitterly orange sky rolled with the wind tossing up dust into the face of a tired woman and her canine companion, Dogmeat. Together they were weaving their way through perplexing rock formations and crumbling badlands.

Lana reached up with her hand, peeling down the veil she used to cloak the bottom half of her face. In one swift move, she bit off a fatty slab of mole-rat meat from the chunk and chewed. Contorting her mouth as all the unsavoring flavors and juices flowed from it. She curled her lip in disgust, thinking to herself. Mole-rat meat was disgusting to put it simply. And you would think that after living on the run for the past five years in the The Capital wastes it would at the least make you accustomed to the poor living conditions.

Interrupting her thoughts was a needy whine coming from Dogmeat. His cold wet nose gently prodding her in the side as if to signify he wanted something. She paused to look down to meet his gaze. Those big green and blues of his, twinkling with a bliss and a slight hint of mischief. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, realizing what he wanted. "You greedy little bastard, you!" Dogmeat innocently leaned his head to the side. As if he had no idea what she was talking about, but she knew better. Hell, he'd been by her side a whole year now. He was an extension of her as she was an extension of him. They watched each others backs and even bickered like siblings. Even if was mostly one-sided arguments about petty things.

The dog tugged at her heart strings a couple more times before he was playing her like a harp. She knelt down and outstretched her palm to gently pat his greasy pelt. Her hand cupped his face, gently stroking his chin with her fingers. He soon found himself slowly closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort. The soothing words of loving him and a warm meal to fill his belly made his tail wag in the dusty earth. The scent of the mole-rat meat filled his nostrils, making him salivate like he hadn't eaten in a week.

Lana gave him a generous portion of the meat and he wolfed it down greedily. Not even acknowledging that she would go hungry for most of the day now. That was amongst the last of their food rations. Leaving them with nothing more than two bottles of dirty water, 1 stinpack and a fairly large combat knife for equipment. This left them at a huge disadvantage. With only 200 caps to her name and night was creeping up on them, they were in great danger. She placed her hand on her stomach as it began to knot in panic. The feeling of panic and worry just wasn't contained within herself now, it was all around her.

**xx**

It was late by now as the black celestial sky covered the world in it's shadowy curtain. Darkness befell the land giving it an almost haunting and eerie feel to it. The palpable sense of lingering fear was still very apparent. The unnatural silence is what got to her the most. It was still and quiet, no movement, no life, no - nothing. Just her, Dogmeat and the foreboding feel of dread. She paused to think of a game plan while Dogmeat stood in front of her, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. They didn't know where they wandered, but every so often they would pass a dilapidated building or a large pile of rubble.

Unexpectedly, a soft glow radiated from somewhere not to far up the hill they were treading. It swiveled slowly towards them. Lana felt the breath catch in her throat as she threw herself down underneath some rock. Her heart beat drummed so loudly in her ears it felt like they would burst at any moment. Her breathing became heavy and quickened but she tried effortlessly to keep it under control and quiet. Muffling the sound with her shaking hands. The quicker she breathed in, the more the cold night air stung at the cavity in her tooth. Cringing in the pain she felt on the side of her mouth. It had to be the slavers. They were back and they wanted her.

Lana was very paranoid at this point, knowing that any second the slavers would capture her again. Stealing away the freedom she'd earned back for the past five years and sent away somewhere. Far, far away to some encampment. They'd dawn upon her an electric collar, wipe her memory, make her some sort of mindless sex slave that knew nothing more than to pleasure the one who held the leash. She gripped the knife in her holster and readied herself with tense, trembling hands. Ready to dexterously slash at the potential attackers.

Dogmeat, however didn't growl nor flinch. He stood his ground and continued forward without a note of defensiveness in his stance. She frantically scrambled to grab at him, even to go so far as to yank him back by the tail. She didn't enjoy the thought of hurting him but she wouldn't allow him to blow her cover. "Dogmeat!" She growled through clenched teeth, in a voice mixed between a yell and a whisper. Her body was now pressed as close as it could be to the ground. What she saw both surprised her and relieved her at the same time.

At the foot of a great imposing structure that jutted out of the ground, pointing towards the heavens was a robot. It swiveled slowly back and forth, the bright yellow light glowing from atop it's head piece. It was speaking but she couldn't make out the words through it's robotic voice. Lana felt the swelling fear dissipate and wave of reassurance. This was a protectron made by the RobCo Industries. These robots, while an older model still packed a punch and knowing that any nearby threats would be obliterated by it's lasers but her at ease. Dogmeat took it upon himself to jump up at the robot, placing his dirty paws against the robots metal plate. Licking at the cold steel like that of a happy puppy seeing it's owner.

"Thirsty partner? Try Moriarty's. Coldest drinks in the Capital Wasteland." Said the robot as Lana came over, tapping at it gently with her finger.

"Earth to robot, anyone in there?"

"Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe. We promise."

There was a burst of air that escaped from the enormous building behind the protectron. The drafts from a colossol fan pushed open two thick metal doors with a great screech that echoed through the quiet wastes. Her ear drums protested and cried, the endless ringing in her ears almost deafening. She threw her hands up to her ears, anxiously rubbing them like it would do any good. The robot piped up again, pointing towards the new opening with his hands. "Have yourself a nice visit, partner!"

Lana and Dogmeat exchanged questionable glances at each other. What was this Megaton anyways? And what about a bomb? The last thing she wanted to do was stumble upon a crazed group of people wishing to blow them up with some active explosives! But on the other side there was a part of her craving to go somewhere without the threats of the wastes and a bunk to sleep. With flickering hopes, both dog and masters went through the doors.


End file.
